Love is lesson
by nope6002
Summary: Jaejoong yang selalu gagal dalam cinta bertemu dengan yunho. Bagaimanakah kisah jaejoong dengan yunho? Yunjae , yaoi . Oneshoot


**Love is lesson **

**cast : yunho **

** Jaejoong **

**warning : yaoi ! **

**Doozo ! **

_**cinta itu seperti akuntansi **_

_**yang sulit kumengerti**_

_**sudah berkali-kali ku coba **_

_**namun tetap gagal **_

Dua insan manusia sedang duduk disebuah cafe. Seorang yeoja cantik dan seorang namja tampan namun cantik disaat yang bersamaan.

" jae, aku ingin kita putus. Kamu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi namjachinginku. Mian ."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan sang namja yang bernama kim jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan memegang gelasnya.

'Haaaaah ! ini udah yeoja yang ke 4 dalam 3 bulan terakhir yang memutuskanku dengan alasan wajahku cantik. Salahkah aku mempunyai wajah tampan ini? Kenapa semua orang bilang aku cantik?' jaejoong pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

_**cinta itu seperti integral **_

_**yang tidak dapatku bedakan **_

_**antara integral dan turunan **_

_**seperti cinta dengan suka **_

Hari ini aku jalan dengan yeojachingu ku yang baru. Aku berharap kali ini tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ku genggam tangan yeojachingku, aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Bugh !

Sampai aku tidak sadar aku menabrak seseorang.

"Mianhe" ucapku kepada orang itu.

Deg

Mata musang itu. Tanpa sengaja mataku bertemu dengan mata musang itu. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku deg-degan hanya dengan melihat matanya? Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini.

Aku membungkukan badanku lalu pergi, tapi ada perasaan kehilangan seperti tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku memegang dada kiriku yang berdetak kencang karena namja itu.

_**Cinta itu seperti ekonometri **_

_**yang datangnya cepat **_

_**membuatku binggung**_

Aku tau perasaan ini aku. Aku mencari dalam internet tentang ciri-ciri yang aku alami saat bertemu dengannya_**. **_

Aku menemukan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya? Apakah aku dapat bertemu kembali dengannya?

Haaah ! Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja jantungku berdetak seperti ini. Apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta?

Argh! Cinta ini membuatku binggung.

_**Cinta itu seperti pkn **_

_**yang terdapat aturan-aturan **_

_**yang tidak dapat ku mengerti **_

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk duduk di taman , menikmati indahnya dunia ini. Tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk disampingku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia pun tersenyum kepadaku.

Deg

Mata ini. Orang yang waktu itu kutabrak.

"Hmmm. Apakah kita pernah bertemu? " tanya sang namja.

"Hm" aku mengangguk " aku waktu itu yang menabrak mu. Mian " ucapku sambil menunduk , menyesal karena kejadian itu.

" gwenchana, namaku jung yunho" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim jaejoong" ku sambit tangannya. Oh my ! Stop berdetak jantung bodoh!

Langsungku tarik tanganku karena aku rasa aku bisa sakit jantung karena berjabat tangan dengannya.

Sejak saat itu kami sering bertemu . Kami seperti sahabat tapi sikap kami lebih dari sahabat. Molla dengan status kami.

Dia namja dan aku pun namja.

Tak mungkin kami bersama.

**C****_inta itu seperti matriks _**

**_yang sulit untuk diselesaikan _**

Haaaaah ... Ternyata pertemuanku dengan Yunnie ( nama panggilanku untuk yunho) membuat semuanya semakin rumit.

Perasaan ku kepadanya semakin besar. Aku semakin takut kehilangannya, tapi aku masih mempunyai yeojachingu. Ottokhe ? Kenapa perjalanan cintaku seperti ini? T.T

Aku harus memutuskan yeojachingku tapi aku gak tega.

Argh! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kehilangan yunnie tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan yeojachingku.

Satu minggu kemudian

Akhirnya aku dapat memutuskan yeojachingku karena 2 hari yang lalu aku mendapati nya sedang berciuman dengan namja lain. Aku memutuskannya saat itu juga.

_**Cinta itu seperti sejarah **_

_**yang mengukir sejarah**_

_**masa laluku **_

_**entah itu baik maupun buruk **_

" Boo" yunho memanggilku. Saat ini kami sedang ditaman tempat pertama kali kami berkenalan.

"Hmn" aku hanya bergumam.

Hubungan kami saat ini masih 'sahabat'.

Tiba-tiba yunho berjongkok di depanku.

"Boo, kamu tahu selama ini aku suka ani mencintai mu boo. Aku takut kamu akan jijik denganku boo tapi aku sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa ini. Saranghae boo. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Ku tatap mata yunho. Apakah aku bermimpi?

"Boo..." Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sampai aku tidak menyadari yunho memanggilku.

Tiba-tiba yunho meninggalkanku dengan menunduk.

Akupun tersadar. Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya tapi kami sama-sama namja apakah hubungan terlaranh ini boleh terus berlanjut?

Aku menatap sendu punggung tegap itu pergi meninggalkanku.

Tes!

Tanpa sadar air matamu jatuh aku menangis, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Biarkanlah aku egois untuk kali ini.

Aku berlari ke mobilku aku harus mengejarnya. Akupun memutuskan untuk ke apartment nya.

Apartment Yunho

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Yunho, ini aku. Buka! Aku tahu kamu didalam yunho."

"Yunnie ya"

Aku terus memanggilnya.

Cklek

Ia terlihat sangat kacau, aku merasa bersalah kepadanya.

"Ada apa jae?" Suaranya terdengar serak. Ia memanggilku jae bukan boo. Tidak! Jangan yunnie jangan seperti ini.

Tes!

Air mataku jatuh karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di dadaku.

Aku langsung memeluknya membiarkan pintu di belakangku tertutup. Aku memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Pabo! Pabo jung! Kau belum mendengarkan jawabanku kau sudah pergi."

"Kau hanya diam saja jae, aku tau kamu pasti jijik dengan ku..."

Aku langsung meletakan jariku di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu jung! Tapi apakah boleh kita berpacaran? Maksudku kita sama-sama namja? Apa kata orang lain?"

"Pabo! Kamu tdak usah memikirkan yang lain. Yang penting kita saling mencintai. Saranghae boo"

"Nado saranghae yunnie!"

Yunho mendekatkan kepadaku. Aku memejamkan mataku

Cup!

"Manis , seperti kamu boo" ucap yunho yang membuatku menunduk malu.

Yunho menciumku kembali.

Kali ini ciuman mereka panas.

"Eungh"

Malam itu kedua insan bersatu menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh.

**°Cinta itu seperti pelajaran **

**pelajaran dalam hidupku **

**the end **

hai!

ini ff murni dari pikiranku?

Gmna Mnurut kalian?

dont forget to review (-'⌣'-ʃƪ)(ʃƪ-'⌣'-)

terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca.

Copyright 6002nope / nope6002


End file.
